


I'll save you, whether you like it or not

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Mark of Cain, Obsessive Dean
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: 10. výzva - Deanmon versus CasiferDean jako démon nepostrádá skoro nic. Snad jen jednu drobnost, k jejíž získání povede trnitější cesta, než čekal.





	

Být démon, to bylo jako požehnání křížené s prokletím.

Na jednu stranu to byla svoboda. A svoboda, to bylo vždycky to, po čem Dean prahl, ať si to jakkoliv sám vymlouval. Nebylo nic, čemu nebo komu by se musel podřizovat. Mohl dělat cokoliv, s kýmkoliv, kdykoliv, komukoliv. Absence svědomí byla taky příjemným bonusem. Ne že by mu na ničem nezáleželo, to ne. Po prvních týdnech absolutní rebelie, kdy Dean prakticky žil jen po barech a cizích postelích, ho tahle pekelná puberta přešla. A Dean se tak trochu vrátil k původnímu stylu života. Znovu se začal starat o Impalu (protože to nebylo jen auto), přestal se snažit upít se k neexistující možné smrti (protože ačkoliv krádeže peněz nebyly problém, bylo otravné dělat to několikrát za večer), a přestal se snažit dostat do postele každou osobu, kterou shledal alespoň trochu atraktivní (protože co si budeme nalhávat, i sexu se jeden přesytí).

A tak se Dean, protože to byl od přírody zvědavý tvor, pustil do pátrání po tom, co se stalo s lidmi z jeho minulosti. Sama se mu podařilo setřást již po několika týdnech, a zdálo se, že jeho bratr už upustil od snahy jej dotáhnout do Bunkru a vyléčit. Nebo si to alespoň myslel, konec konců, nikdo o mladším Winchesterovi už dlouho neslyšel. Dean si dokázal živě představit, že pověsil lov na hřebík, založil rodinu a vysnil si svůj jablečný americký sen.

Zbýval pak Castiel. O něm Dean neslyšel ještě déle, což bylo divné. Dean si byl jistý, že anděl se objeví v závěsu hned za Samem, prosící o jeho návrat, mluvící o čistotě duše. Ale ačkoliv Sam se ze začátku objevoval, vždy byl sám.

A tak se Dean pustil do pátrání. Vyptával se v Pekle, podařilo se mu polapit dva anděly, ze kterých také nic nedostal (i když použil mnoho velmi přesvědčivých metod). Byly to týdny! Pak, pak se však objevil samotný Crowley. Dean s ním nehodlal udržovat jakýkoliv kontakt, což Král pekel velmi rád akceptoval. Ale nyní jej sám vyhledal, potlučený, zkrvavený. A nepřišel z prázdnou. Zatímco ležel Deanovi u nohou, a vykašlával krev, ochotně Deanovi řekl, kdo mu to způsobil. I jakých prostředků k tomu použil.

Deanovi poté nedalo moc práce zjistit, kde se jeho cíl nachází.

Celé to byla více méně spíš shoda náhod než plán, ale Dean nebyl vybíravý. Jakmile se mu podařilo zjistit nezbytné detaily, vzal auto, a vydal se na cestu. Bylo to až příliš snadné. Jeho trasu lemovala jen zkáza, zničená města, mrtví lidé. I na Deana to byla dost chaotická práce, ale na druhou stranu, celé se to stávalo lehčí.

Konec konců, jak nejlépe najít Lucifera, než jít po téhle cestě zkázy?

 

Když dojel Dean na místo, měl co dělat, aby se nesmál.

Detroit.

Ulice byly prázdné, poničené. Prázdné silnice lemovala ohořelá auta, zničené obchody. Sem tam ležela mrtvá těla. Dean pomalu projížděl mezi vraky, jednu ruku na volantu, druhou položenou na Blade, ležící vedle něj na sedadle.

Kdyby měl Dean slabou chvilku, kterých od té doby, co byl démon, bylo opravdu po málu, musel by si něco přiznat. Třeba fakt, že i když byl úžasný _Knight of Hell_ , šel čelit Luciferovi. A to byl archanděl, i když padlý. Ovšem jak bylo řečeno, a co by Dean opravdu rád zdůraznil, těchto chvil bylo málo.

Nyní, sedící za volantem, v ruce svírající Blade, cítící ono příjemné pálení, které přinášela Mark of Cain, Dean se nebál. Ani Lucifera, ani jiných démonů, ani Boha. Nebylo nic, co by jej mohlo zastavit. A rozhodně ne nyní, na jeho samozvané záchranné misi. Musela to být slušná ironie, démon zachraňující anděla. Ale Dean si byl jistý, že až celá tahle fraška skončí, Castiel mu ochotně padne do náruče. Konec konců, kolikrát vás od takového maniaka zachrání sám Rytíř pekel osobně?

 

Byl tam. Dean pomalu procházel mezi troskami staré továrny, mířící do zarostlé zahrady. Stará polorozpadlá fontánka, divoce rostoucí keře, trosky budovy. A mezi tím vším, Lucifer.

„Nečekal jsem tě tak brzo.“

Dean pevně sevřel Blade, opatrně kráčející kupředu.

„Ale čekal jsi to.“

„Ano…“

Lucifer se k Deanovi otočil čelem, na tváři potěšený úsměv.

„Pověz, co tě sem přivedlo?“

„Nehraj si se mnou,“ zavrčel Dean.

Lucifer shovívavě přikývl.

„Je mi to poměrně jasné… Nemohu to však dovolit.“

Dean se značně arogantně zašklebil. Opravdu si myslel, že Dean bude čekat na nějaké svolení?

„Nezajímá mě, co si o tom ty myslíš. Je můj!“

Luciferův úsměv se změnil v zamračení.

„Nikdy.“

Deana to však sotva odradilo. Dobře věděl, že Luciferovi na andělovi sotva záleželo.

„No tak, nedělej, že ti na něm sejde. Je to snad jen nádoba, ne? Najdi si nějakýho jinýho chudáka, a vrať mi Castiela zpět!“

Lucifer se podíval na své tělo, upravující si pomačkaný trenčkot.

„Kdybych to snad měl v plánu, snad. Řekni, Deane, co s ním budeš dělat?“

„To není tvoje věc,“ odsekl Dean prudce.

Pokud něco nehodlal, tak se zpovídat tomuhle kusu pekelné špíny. A rozhodně ne o tom, co hodlal k andělem dělat. Pravdou bylo, že Deanova mysl dokázala vytvořit mnoho verzí plánu toho, co by po této spanilé záchraně s andělem dělal. Vše se odvíjelo od toho, v jaké náladě zrovna byl.

„Castiel je stále můj bratr,“ ozval se Lucifer a vytrhl Deana z jeho myšlenek. „Tenhle mladý seraf byl sice takový trn v patě na cestě za mými plány, ale nakonec řekl ano. A to jediné, jak mu mohu jeho dobrotu vrátit, je zachránit jej od tebe.“

Dean zavrčel, doslova. Jak prosím?! Castiel nepotřeboval zachránit, rozhodně ne od něj! Byl to přeci jeho anděl, měl na něj právo!

„Zachránit? Posedl jsi ho! Chodíš tady, jako by se nic nestalo. A přitom jsi mu lhal!“

„Lhal?“

Dean se chladně usmál.

„Castiel by nikdy dobrovolně nekývl, ne tobě. Pověz, co jsi mu nakecal? Jak už nechceš zničit svět?“

Lucifer se k Deanovi otočil zády, kráčející k nedalekému keři plnému rozkvetlých rudých růží.

„Lhát jsem nemusel,“ začal Lucifer, a utrhl jednu růži. „Castiel za mnou přišel sám. A chtěl jen jednu věc.“

„Překvap mě,“ odfrkl si Dean znechuceně, znalý andělovy naivity. „Světový mír?“

„Přál si tvou záchranu,“ odvětil Lucifer a přivoněl si k růži, ignorující Deanův rostoucí hněv. „Věděl, čím ses stal. A Přál si, abych tě zastavil. Musím se přiznat, že čekání na to, kdy se objevíš, bylo poměrně zábavné. Ale teď jsme tady, ty a já.“

Dean se zhluboka nadechl. Zastavit jej? Ano, takováhle naivita, to byl jeho anděl. Musel si o tomhle s andělem ještě blíže promluvit. Bylo by opravdu skvělé, kdyby Castiel pochopil, že Dean netrpěl žádnou chorobou. Ale že se stal lepším, dokonalejším. Ne že by předtím již dokonalý nebyl dost, samozřejmě.

„Myslím, že anděla z toho můžeme vynechat,“ řekl Dean. „Říkám to naposledy. Vypadni z něj. Už se nemusíme nikdy vidět!“

Lucifer se však rozesmál s jedním ladným pohybem hodil růži k Deanovým nohám.

„Nikdy ti ho nedám,“ řekl tiše. „Pokud je jeho přáním být pod moji kontrolou, budiž. Ale tobě ho nevydám. Už jen z faktu, jak příjemná tahle nádoba je,“ dodal Lucifer poněkud úlisně, a dlaní si přejel přes rozčepýřené vlasy.

Dean přimhouřil oči, sledující to nevinné, přesto jednoznačně obscénní gesto.

„Začínáš být dost nechutný,“ odplivl si Dean.

„Nemysli si, že nevím, co s ním chceš udělat,“ vrátil mu Lucifer obratem. „Možná se do tvé mysli nemůžu dostat tak snadno, jako dřív, ale vím dobře, jak ses na něj díval.“

Dean mlčel. Opravdu kdysi Lucifer četl jeho myšlenky? Dobře, bytí démonem Deanovi pomohlo v mnoha věcech, a jednou z nich byl i jeho malý soukromý coming out pro anděla. Konec konců, kdo by mu mohl odolat! A nebylo to tak, že by ženy byly jediné, s kým trávil některé se svých nocí po putování místními bary. Ale co do toho bylo Luciferovi?!

„Takže mi tu tvrdíš, že ti najednou jde o jeho blaho? Viděl jsem tu paseku, když jsem jel sem. Tobě nezáleží na ničem,“ odsekl Dean, již dosti rozhněvaný. „Jsi jen rozmazlený spratek, kterého tatík neměl nikdy dost rád!“

Jen co věta dozněla, Deanovi koutkem mysli došlo, že to bylo možná až moc. Luciferova tvář se stáhla do masky čistého hněvu, a někde nad nimi hlasitě zabouřilo.

„Važ slova,“ zavrčel Lucifer. „Jsi možná Rytíř pekel, ale to já stvořil prvního z vás! Je jen mým milosrdenstvím, že jsi stále naživu!“

Dean sevřel svou Blade snad ještě pevněji, nepříjemný s pravdou, kterou slyšel. Při přímém střetu neměl proti Luciferovi velké šance. Ale vzdát se? To už dávno nebylo v jeho slovníku.

„Fajn! Co chceš?“

„Jak to myslíš?“

Dean mávl rukou k Luciferovi.

„Co chceš za anděla?“

„Myslíš, že máš něco, co mi můžeš nabídnout? Mám vše, co mohu chtít!“

Lucifer se rozesmál, zřejmě pobavený Deanovou naivitou, zatímco v Deanovi vřel vztek. Tohle už prostě bylo moc!

„Dobře,“ zavrčel Dean a pokročil vpřed. „Chtěl jsem to po dobrém…“

„Myslíš, že jsi nenahraditelný? Tvoje honba za tvou posedlostí bude nakonec to, co tě zabije,“ odvětil Lucifer, ani stopy po předchozím vzteku. „Souboj se mnou nemůžeš přežít. A i kdyby se ti to povedlo, mou smrtí zahyne tato nádoba. A Castiel nebude mít kam se vrátit.“

Ano, to možná byla pravda. Ale Dean byl ochotný to risknout. A navíc měl malý trumf v ruce, takový, který ten zmetek jistě nečekal.

„Víš, na jedno si zapomněl. Crowley mi povyprávěl, jak jsi vtrhl tam dolů, a vyhnal ho. Byl tím poměrně naštvaný.“

Lucifer se jen zašklebil.

„A?“

„Ten chlap je sice zmetek, ale ve své osobní pokladničce má dost zajímavých artefaktů. A to i takových, o kterých jsem už ani já nečekal, že je někdy uvidím,“ pokračoval Dean.

„Tvé blábolení už mě začíná nudit,“ ozval se druhý muž, Dean jej však ignoroval.

Tohle si hodlal užít, a následně pamatovat do konce své existence.

„Než mě poslal směrem k tobě, dal mi hrozně šikovnou věc. Spíš mi ji vrátil,“ zachechtal se Dean a sáhl do kapsy. „Ukázalo se, že je užitečnější, než jsem myslel.“

Luciferův výraz se nezměnil, dokud Dean nevytáhl ruku z kapsy, ukazující mu svůj amulet. Přesně ten, který kdysi dávno půjčil Castielovi na jeho cestě za hledáním Boha.

„Poznáváš to?“

Lucifer mlčel, ale Dean si všiml strachu, který se v těch modrých očích mihl.

Amulet totiž poměrně jasně zářil. A Dean si byl jistý, že oba přesně věděli, co to znamená.

„Takže, hodláš riskovat ty tohle setkání? Pokud mi vrátíš anděla, můžeš si prchnout do jakékoliv díry, kterou si na týhle Zemi najdeš, a tam třeba shnít. Jinak si rád počkám, až se tvůj tatík vrátí, a bude si s tebou chtít promluvit o tom, co jsi s tímhle městem udělal.“

„Za tohle zaplatíš,“ sykl Lucifer, hněv patrný v každém rysu jeho tváře. „Nemá nade mnou žádnou moc!“

Dean však jen pokrčil rameny.

„Rád si počkám, abych to viděl na vlastní oči. Co ty?“

Parčíkem se rozlehlo tíživé ticho. Pravdou bylo, že Dean hrál spíše na jistotu, než že by měl nějaký skutečný plán. Štěstí navíc vždycky bylo vrtkavá děvka. Ale nic jiného, kromě přímého boje, nezbývalo.

„Dobře,“ odplivl si Lucifer nakonec. „Měj si svého andílka. Jen doufám, že uvidí, jakou zrůdu se rozhodl chránit!“

Dean si sotva stačil zakrýt oči, když okolí zahalilo až příliš jasné nebeské světlo. A pak vše potemnělo, a když se Dean podíval okolo sebe, viděl na zemi ležet bezvládné tělo. Stačilo pár kroků, a byl u něj.

„Tak co,“ zamumlal, spíše pro sebe, a poněkud hrubě poplácal bledé tváře, „jsi tam někde?“

Zavřené oči se s chvěním otevřely, a Dean podle zmateného pohledu ihned poznal, že už byl doma jen Castiel.

„Deane?“

„Jediný, a osobně,“ mrkl Dean a posadil se na zem vedle anděla.

„Co… Co tu děláš?“

„Zachraňuju tvůj opeřený zadek,“ odvětil Dean s pokrčením ramen.

Castiel se pomalu posadil, podíval se na Deana, pak pohledem sklouzl k Deanově ruce, ve které stále svíral Blade.

„Myslel jsem, že ti pomohl,“ zamumlal Castiel.

Dean zavrtěl hlavou, opravdu ohromený andělovou naivitou.

„Myslím, že si vážně musíme promluvit o tom, že nepotřebuju pomoc,“ řekl Dean poněkud ostřeji, než měl v plánu.

„Ale Deane, jsi…“

„Vím, co jsem,“ zastavil jej Dean hlasitě.

„Jak… Jak se ti ho podařilo donutit odejít?“

Dean jen s úšklebkem ukázal svítící amulet, se smíchem sledující, jak Castiel zalapal šokovaně po dechu.

„Bůh? Je tu někde?“

Dean však jen hodil amulet na zem mezi ně, luskl prsty, a amulet okamžitě zhasl.

„Jen trocha démonských triků. Nic, o čem by ten hajzl musel vědět. Na jeho vystrašení, že mu taťka přijde naplácat zadek, to stačilo.“

Castiel několikrát zamrkal, snad jako by zcela nechápal, co se stalo.

„Ale… Co bude teď? Co bude s tebou? Se mnou?“

Castiel vypadal tak ztraceně, bezbranně. To však nevadilo. Dean už měl v hlavě jasný plán, co se bude dít dál.

„Neboj se,“ pousmál se Dean vesele, neschopný zastavil své oči od zčernání, při kterém sebou Castiel viditelně škubl. „Postarám se o tebe. Máme toho tolik před sebou!“

 

 


End file.
